


I Only Shoot Up With Your Perfume (and the Heroin, too)

by xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anti Vax Propaganda, Drew has a truck, Drew isn't vaccinated, Drew joins the military, Drug Use, Evil Iroh, Flu Shots, Implied Smut, Iroh is Kurtis's abusive ex, Iroh owns a hospital, Jealousy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nurse Zuko, Redneck Drew, Truth or Dare, Zuko can firebend but other than that bending doesn't exist, Zuko flees the country, Zuko is Kurtis's ex step nephew, heroin overdose, internalized vaccination shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx/pseuds/xX_ch4_ch4_sL1m3_Xx
Summary: When during a game of truth or dare it's revealed that Drew is not vaccinated, his boyfriends decide to help him get the vaccines he needs. Unfortunately, everything was bound to go wrong...
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Danny Gonzalez/Zuko (Avatar), Kurtis Conner/Danny Gonzalez, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez, Kurtis Connor/Iroh (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. The Fateful Game (of truth or dare)

“Truth or Dare?”

The question made Drew’s stomach turn with fear. He was always unnecessarily nervous when playing the game, even if it was with his lovely boyfriends. What if people found out he wasn’t vaccinated? How would they react?

“Truth,” Kurtis answered, smirking slightly due to the joy of being alive.

Danny looked off in thought, for a second, before turning back to Kurtis. “Who do you think are the dumbest types of people?”

“Oh, anti-vaxxers for sure,” Kurtis replied, with more speed than Drew would’ve liked. He curled slightly in on himself, as vaccination was a touchy subject for him.

Danny nodded back at him, “Yea, you’re so right. Those guys suck tbh.” The two boys continued to talk about their general disdain for anti-vaxxers, and Drew listened less and less as he felt himself get progressively angrier. 

Drew suddenly shot to his feet. “You know what?!” He yelled, startling Danny and Kurtis into silence. “Just because you think they’re dumb, doesn’t mean they’re bad people! Maybe you guys should be more open minded!” At that statement, He stomped into his room and slammed the door. Danny and Kurtis looked at each other in a stunned silence.

After a few minutes of pouting in his room, Drew heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly learned whose hand had orchestrated the knock, as Danny poked his head in the door.

“Hey bro, are you alright?” Danny walked in and sat down next to his boyfriend on the bed. “I didn’t realize you would get so mad at us for clowning on anti-vaxxers. It was all just a bit of fun bro, we didn’t mean to upset you”.

Drew sighed, turning to face Danny, “It’s alright, I guess”. 

Danny frowned. “Drew,” he started, tentatively, “Is there anything you want to tell us? Maybe… I don't know… related to vaccines?”

Drew started to sweat… What would Danny think of him after finding out his secret?

He decided, for once in his life, to be brave. “It just kind of felt like a personal attack because … I’m not vaccinated.” 

Danny looked at him with a mix of pity and lust. “Damn Drew, that's a bruh moment. I’m sorry you didn't feel safe enough to tell us.” He gave Drew a quick kiss. “Come on back to the other room and keep playing with us, I have a cheeky surprise in store for you later”.

Danny winked at Drew, who blushed in response. He agreed to Danny’s proposal, and got up to follow him back into the living room. There was a thump as they pushed open the door, followed by a groan of pain from Kurtis.

“Have you been listening at the door this whole time?” Drew asked, incredulous.

Kurtis ignored the question and turned toward Drew with a wicked smile. “I believe it’s my turn to ask a question”.

Drew gulps in shame, worried about what Kurtis might ask. 

“Truth or Dare?” Kurtis inquired. Drew held a quick mental debate over which option to choose. Well, he thought, if Kurtis wanted him to tell a secret, he would be safer choosing…

“Dare.” Drew answered, believing he could take whatever Kurtis decided to throw at him. As he watched his boyfriend’s smile grow even wider, he realized he had fucked up.

“Drew, my sweet prince, I hereby dare you … to get vaccinated.”

Drew’s eyes widened in shock. “You want me to do WHAT?!?” Danny shot Kurtis a warning look. A stare that said “hey, maybe back off a bit”.

“You’ve been unvaccinated for long enough,” Kurtis stated, matter-of-factly. “It’s better to get your vaccinations late than never.” Drew remained silent, shocked that Kurtis would even ask such a thing. He was about to argue back, when Danny piped up;

“Maybe he’s right.”

Drew had never felt more betrayed. 

“We’re just worried about your health, is all.” Danny continued, “I’d feel terrible if we lost someone as wonderful as you to an easily preventable disease.” Drew softened after hearing Danny’s defense. His boyfriends did have a point, and it was nice to hear how much they cared about him. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

Danny and Kurtis both let out a whoop of victory at the news, glad they had been able to convince their boyfriend to listen to science. Drew smiled at their antics, just happy he had been able to make them proud. Once they had calmed down, Danny turned to Drew and reminded him, “Isn’t it your turn to ask one of us a question?” Drew pondered it for a moment, before coming up with a great idea.

“Ok, I’ll ask, but I want it to be both of you.”

Danny and Kurtis exchanged a look, but agreed to Drew’s condition.

“Truth or Dare?” Drew asked, and before he even had a chance to think both of his boyfriends answered “DARE!” with much more enthusiasm than he’d expected. They must have been onto him.

“Ok, I dare both of you to have passionate gay sex with me.”

[insert sex scene that lina didn't write]

Drew was really starting to like truth or dare.


	2. A Visit to the Mr. Doctor Man

Drew sat in his truck anxiously, dreading what was to come. Even having his boyfriends by his side couldn’t quell his nervousness. Danny noticed his fear and gave Drew’s hand a lil squeeze, and Drew shot him an appreciative look. He took a deep breath and exited the vehicle.

Upon entering the hospital they were greeted by a subpar-looking nurse, who began asking about their current visit. Drew was too caught up in his worry to notice he’d been asked a question until Danny squeezed his hand and brought his attention back to the conversation. “W-what?” He inquires, the pressure of having everyone look at him making his nervousness worse. 

“Are you on any prescription medications?” The nurse repeated. Drew answered his question and began to zone out again. He only now noticed the large scar covering the nurse’s left eye. Was that familiar? It almost reminded Drew of a story Kurtis had told once.

The walk to the examination room felt like it would never end. The average looking nurse led them through hallway after hallway, until Drew could no longer remember which way led out.  
The mundanely featured nurse then went to fetch the doctor, giving the three of them a minute alone. Drew settled slowly into one of the chairs and put one headphone in to calm his nerves.

“Wasn’t that nurse smokin’ hot?” Danny asked, with a devalish smirk on his face. He looked to his boyfriends, clearly searching for approval in their eyes.

Drew looked down uncomfortably, “He’s ok-looking, I guess.”

“Nah bro, he’s too sexy for his shirt,” Kurtis (the betrayer) agreed with Danny.

Drew just rolled his eyes at his boyfriends’ antics, and blasted Fishin in the Dark by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band through his headphones to ignore the conversation. Unfortunately, this gave him the perfect opportunity to remember his nervousness over getting vaccinated.

Drew’s thoughts tossed and turned in his little boy brain, his mind running 69 miles a second. His leg was bouncing at speeds too fast to be perceived by the human eye. He was only broken out from this prison of his mind by another gentle hand squeeze from Danny. Drew looked up to receive a soft and reassuring smile from his boyfriend, which was almost enough to make him forget all of his worries.

Almost.

At that moment, the passable nurse returned with the doctor in tow. Drew looked over at his boys to exchange a joking look, and realized Kurtis’ face was stark white. He almost looked like a ghost, he was so pale at that moment. Drew met eyes with Danny and saw his own concerned expression mirrored on his boyfriend’s face. Before he could mention it though, the doctor introduced himself with a smile.

“Hello, boys! I’m Dr. Iroh, and I’ll be vaccinating you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyz hope u liked this chapter!!! sorry its so short but i pwomise we're getting 2 the goo parts >:) chapter 3 will b cumming soon and i think u guys are really gonna love it <3  
> p.s. im gonna keep putting song references in the titles so keep an eye out ;) XD


	3. The Drug In Me Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are stressed to the max in this chap, and a certain nurse and doctor are only making things worse, will danny and drew's relationship survive his vaccination ?!

“What is it I’ll be doing for you boys today?”

Dr. Iroh looked around the examination room, surveying the boys in front of him. Drew noticed a flash of something in his face when he locked eyes with Kurtis. Could it be recognition? It was gone before Drew could really ponder it.

The tolerable Nurse Zuko followed Dr. Iroh into the room. Drew rolled his eyes and let out a huffing sigh.

Danny, always being the one to look out for his boyfriends, answered on Drew’s behalf. “He’s here to get his vaccinations today, and we’re here as moral support.”

“Wonderful!” The Doctor responded. “Have you had any vaccines prior to this?”

“Nope.” Drew responded, “None at all.”

“Hmm, well it seems like I have a lot to get ready! I’ll leave you with my nurse, Zuko, to go over your past medical records and answer any questions you have.”

“Great! Thank you so much,” Danny answered with his signature sweet smile.

“Did you know he’s also my nephew? Sometimes, I even like to call him my Nursephew!! It’s a combination of nurse and nephew! My own creation, of course.” 

Dr. Iroh took a minute to laugh heartily at his own joke, while the rest of them just watched. Drew loved the sick satisfaction he got of watching the mediocre looking nurse’s embarrassment.

Nurse Zuko, who was not nearly as hot as the fire he shot out of his hands, began asking questions about Drew’s medical history and logging the responses on his computer. Drew answered all the questions to the best of his abilities, and whenever he couldn’t come up with anything Danny would pick up the slack for him. Danny really did know him better than Drew knew himself, which was something he’d be eternally grateful for.

After they answered all of Zuko’s questions, Drew put his headphones back on while Danny continued to make pleasant small talk with the uninspiring nurse. Drew glanced over at Kurtis to roll his eyes at Danny and his new unpalatable crush, to which Kurtis responded with a forced smile and a thumbs up. That seemed odd to Drew, but he was too focused on his own internal struggle to really pay attention.

Drew tried his hardest hard to ignore their conversation, turning up the volume on his iPod to tune them out. He was listening to one of his favorite songs, Ram Ranch by Grant MacDonald. It was the song that was playing when Danny first said he loved him.

However, he couldn’t keep their words out of his ears for long, as one particular comment grabbed his attention by the windpipe and refused to let go:

“My, you’ve got some voluptuous eyelashes…” Nurse Zuko told Danny with a smirk. Drew could feel his blood boil with jealousy and anger as Danny accepted the compliment with a blush and a giggle. “They’re practically billowing in the wind, your eyelashes going on for miles and-”

“Yeah, yeah. We get it! He has nice eyelashes.” Drew interrupted, unable to sit quietly any longer. He would’ve done anything in that moment to get Zuko to stop, even though it came with the price of a newfound sadness in Danny’s eyes.

“Hey man, don’t get your blessings in a hatch. I was just being nice! And your friend here clearly wasn’t complaining…” Zuko responded, snarkily.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit unprofessional? To be flirting with a patient?” Drew retorted, smirking at his own witty response. 

“Drew…” Danny started, with a warning tone in his voice.

“Whatever,” Drew turned away. “Could you leave us alone for a bit? I’d prefer some time alone before the procedure.”

Nurse Zuko nodded, and swiftly exited the room.

“What’s your deal today?” Danny asked, confusion and upset present in his voice.

“What’s MY deal?! Why are YOU flirting with that unexceptional looking nurse?”

“Look, Drew, I get you’re stressed out and all but you need to find a better way to cope than getting mad at me for a scenario you created in your head. I wasn’t flirting with Zuko at all, just accepting a compliment he threw my way, nothing more.”

“Whatever.” Drew huffed, “I can’t deal with this today.”

“I have to use the bathroom,” Danny mumbled, keeping his eyes down as he quickly left the exam room. 

Drew looked over to Kurtis, who appeared to have been desperately searching for a moment to interject into the conversation. Drew almost felt guilty for his previous outburst, as whatever Kurtis needed to say seemed to be really important. Actually, now that Drew really looked at Kurtis, he looked almost… scared? Kurtis was always the confident, cocky boy of the bunch, and seeing him in such a state chilled Drew to the bone. 

As soon as Drew turned to Kurtis, ready to act on this revelation, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. “I bet that’s the doctor…” Kurtis stated, his voice shaky.  
Drew put his hand on Kurtis’ shoulder, and softly asked “Are you okay?” 

He only had seconds to see Kurtis shake his head before the dreaded doctor walked through that fateful door once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy it took so long 2 update!! i just went back 2 skool so its been very busy x3. i hope u guys like this chapter and stick around 4 more UwU
> 
> also rip 2 all the ppl that lost their lives in 9/11 2day


	4. Hopelessly Devoted to You (and Heroin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Zuko bond a little more on the hospital roof on the nurses' smoke break. The two's conversation gets little heated... (and by that I mean wholesomely supportive).

Danny speed-walked down the hallway, just wanting to put as much distance between him and Drew as possible. He couldn’t believe the audacity of his boyfriend, starting a petty argument like that in the fucking doctor’s office of all places. Danny knew Drew really needed his support today, but god was his boyfriend making it hard. He just needed a place to calm down and clear his head, before he said something he truly regretted.

Danny was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice there was someone else in the hallway until he almost crashed into them head-on.

“Danny?” Zuko asked, incredulously. “How did you end up in the maternity wing?”

Danny stops suddenly, pausing to look around. He didn’t even realize he’d gone this far, and he certainly had no idea how to get back.

Zuko must’ve noticed the confusion on Danny’s face, because he gave a slight chuckle before offering out a hand to the long eyelashed boy.

“Come with me, I’ll show you the way back to your room.”

Danny hesitated. “I’m not all that sure if I want to go back right now…”

Zuko looked at him, concern present on his face. “Here, I can take you to my favorite spot in the whole hospital. Give your mind a break for a moment.”

Damn, he thought, that sounds really good. Danny, having made up his mind, accepted Zuko’s outstretched hand and allowed himself to be whisked away by the sexier than life nurse.  
The firebender led him up and down the hallways, twisting and turning and moving up the floors until Danny honestly didn’t think he could find his way back. Finally, they approached a metal door, which Zuko unlocked with a keycard. Behind it was simply a set of stairs, but the turn in them made it impossible for Danny to see where they led.

Danny turned to ask, but Zuko seemed to anticipate his question as he answered, “These stairs lead up to the roof. It’s my favorite place to relax and get my head in the game.”

Zuko smiled at Danny as he started walking up the stairs. Danny began to contemplate whether he should really be doing this at all… 

What would Drew think? What if he--

“Hey,” Zuko’s raspy voice cut through Danny’s thoughts like a butter knife to melted cheese. “Are you coming or what?”

It’s now or never, Danny thought, and made the fatal mistake of choosing to follow Zuko up the stairs. 

***

It was there the two boys sat, on the roof's edge with their legs dangling playfully over the edge. 

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed, "This is just like in High School Musical Three (3)!"

“So, what’s on your mind?” Zuko asked, scooting in impossibly closer to Danny. Now, they were sitting so close that their thighs were practically touching, and for a moment Danny realized how easy it would be to simply rest his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

Danny sighed, trying to think of a compact way to explain his predicament to his new, nursey friend. 

“Well, Drew and I are a little rocky right now. He’s really stressed over this whole vaccination thing, and I don’t really know what to do. I feel like I’m just making things harder on him, which is the last thing I wanna do,” Danny let out another, yet sadder, sigh, and looked at his shoes.

“Well,” Zuko started, “Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So when life seems hard, just take a bite out of the silver sandwich. You just gotta bet on it!”

“Wow, thanks Zuko! I feel like I know exactly what I need to do!” Danny, ripe with epiphany, was reinvigorated in a way he’s never been before.

“Any time! I am a nurse not only of the body but also the mind, and soul…” Zuko smiled softly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to take my smoke break.”  
“Ew, you smoke?” Danny gasped, appalled. “That is straight-up so bad for your lungey wungeys!”

“Aw no dude! U don’t understand…” Zuko lit up the palm of his hand with a flash of flame, freaking Danny the hell out. He grabbed a nearby stick and lit it up with his hand fire, and then watched the twinky branch smoke and burn up. 

“Ohhhhh I get it,” Danny, who’s mind was clear once again, said. This was a bit much for him though so he backed slowly away and ran back to the hospital room slightly Spooked.

***

“Why, weren’t there three of you in here before?” Dr. Iroh chimes in, confusion evident on his face. “And haven’t you ever heard of closing the goddamn door?

Both boys just stared at the floor in silence, providing no response to the incredulous doctor. It was at that moment that Danny ran into the room. 

Breathless, he reassured the doctor, “Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He made eye contact with Drew while saying that. Drew felt his heart flutter and a small smile return to his face when Danny said that. He really did care!

“You two boys!” Dr. Iroh gestured to Kurtis and the newly entered Dan. “Are you yet to have gotten your yearly flu shots?”

Danny shook his head so hard it’s amazing his neck didn’t snap on the spot. “We don’t have them yet but OH BOY would we like them!!”

He didn't even notice Kurtis looked as shocked and upset as Sharpay was when Troy refused to sing with her in High School Musical Two (2).

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!!! oh em gerard im so happy u made it to the end of this chapter <3  
> this story has been in my mind for a while and i'm living my dreams by filling putting it down on the page. I hope u stick around and enjoy it XD


End file.
